Drake McGonnogal and the flower of the court
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Drake McGonnogal, the genius, the man who's parents disappeared off the face of the earth. he tries his luck at Durmstrang, then Beauxbaton, then at Georgia'd magical Academy for Animagi. now he is entering the triwizard tournament to see if he has what it takes to push past his limits and be the wizard he is destined to be... or will he fail while trying? read and find out!


**Hey everybody I just found this story on my shelf collecting dust because it has been sitting there for about two and a half years and I consulted a few people who said to just go ahead and post it even though I have to type my handwritten 361 pages of the story before I even thing about writing more. I just want to inform you that there is a story similar to this one in some aspects. That story is favorited and on my profile since it was, while not done, really good.**

**Just want throw this out there but this story WILL have sexual content I will mark with a simple ****start**** and then ****end******

**There we go that's just about it and hope you like this first chapter that I just finished while I sat on the beach getting my manly tan for when school starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Roger Rollez yelled at a young man in a blue coat, brown slacks, black shoes, pure gold necklace, and a blue hat. This young man also has silver hair and silver eyes (Picture on my profile)

Said young man looked at his best friend in all of Egypt Academy for the Magical Arts because like him, he is a Warlock from the United Sates.

"I'm leaving because that is what I do… I always leave after one year because I like traveling, and because I like to see what the world has to left challenge me. Roger, always remember that I am but a letter away. Now I must get going to Russia then onto Durmstrang." The fifteen year old explained as he got into his Chevy Camaro z28 with a design on it that includes glowing lines across it (TRON Camaro! It looks badass!).

(In this story Witch's and Warlock's can get their drivers license at age 13 and they become of age to use magic outside of school at 15! Everywhere else is normal!)

He put down the driver side window and Roger smiled at his friend in the car "Drake Crow McGonnagal… be safe man and good luck with your training with the American National Quidditch Team as their new Seeker."

Drake smiled back "Thanks man!" he said as he held out his hand to Roger as they shook hands. Drake pushed the invisibility button along with the Nos button and sped off towards Russia.

A month later we find Drake just arriving in his car as the other students showed up. Everyone stared at the car and saw a person open the door and come out (We already know what he looks like). They stared and he heard a whisper "He's the American that got accepted here I bet he doesn't even speak Russian." Said one of the students as a boy named Viktor walked up to Drake.

Drake looked at Viktor with a calculating look in his eyes and spoke in fluent Russian "Hello, what is your name?"

This surprised everybody as they did NOT expect him to be fluent in Russian.

"It is surprising that you speak our language fluently. I am Viktor; I would like to welcome you to Durmstrang." Viktor said to Drake as he held out his hand which was taken into Drakes.

Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of the school walked up to Drake "Drake Crow McGonnagal, here is your schedule." The headmaster said while handing Drake a piece of paper then walked off to do more important things, but before that he turned towards Viktor "Viktor show him around would you." Viktor nodded and motioned for Drake to follow him.

Viktor led Drake through the corridors telling him what was what as well as making small talk about his history along with why he changes schools so often followed by the question if he was kicked out. This question got him a "No, i just like to travel... it drives my girlfriend nuts."

When the tour was done Viktor introduced Drake to his friends Bogdan and Anton. Both were pretty cool people to hang out with as he got to know them throughout the year.

"So, where are you going for the break Drake?" Viktor questioned his new best friend.

"Oh, I'm going back to America for the break because I'm going to visit my parent's graves and visit with some old friends. i might also show up at my girlfriends house" Drake replied without missing a beat. He left out the part that he would also be training with the American national Quidditch Team.

After visiting his parents' graves, which was hard for him because his parents were never confirmed to be dead, they just… disappeared. A spell went wrong and they disappeared into a swirling vortex and haven't been seen since. Some say that the spell sent them into the future. Drake sure as hell hoped so.

Christmas eve rolled around and Drake had a choice, go visit his Aunt at Hogwarts, or go visit his Girlfriend at her parents house and spend the winter holiday with her family. Pretty obvious choice, he went to visit her.

He called her house and made sure the invite was still open for him to come. She told him it was, as she wanted to introduce him to her family, and asked him when they should expect him. He told her he would be there in a few minutes. She was shocked, but then remembered his amazing skills with magic and his newly invented long distance apparition (Is that the correct term because it seems right!) spell. She told her family "In coming!" as the family came into the living room. Not thirty seconds later Drake appeared in an empty seat on couch right next his beautiful, quarter Veela girlfriend, Fleur.

Fleur's mother, Apolline stared at him for a few minutes as he and Fleur talked about small things in French since it is France after all. That and he felt it appropriate to speak his girlfriends' native language. That is until her mother spoke up "Drake…" he turned to her "Why are you not affected by our Veela charm?" she questioned him.

The rest of her family, a.k.a. her husband Monsieur and her youngest child Gabriella, stopped what they were doing and looked on with interest. Drake turned to Fleur "You didn't tell them?" he asked his beautiful girlfriend

She shook her head "I thought it best that you tell them…" she admitted. Drake nodded in agreement and turned back to his girlfriend's mother "The reason I'm not affected is because I'm twenty eight percent Veela. As you know a person with Veela blood in them is unaffected by another Veela's charm." Drake explained and she was surprised, but smiled and said "Welcome to the family!" as she approved in Fleur's choice in a boyfriend.

Fleur asked a question that she had been meaning to ask "Drake, just wondering… what took you so long to come here? We wanted you here earlier in the week, why did you put it off until now?" she asked genuinely confused as to why he was late.

Once again the rest of the family listened in "well first I had to go back to America… to visit my parents graves…" this got a saddened and shocked look on the families faces as not even Fleur knew that his parents died. "the problem is with visiting their graves is the fact that they were never confirmed to be dead since they just up and disappeared into a swirling vortex. Some people think that the spell that went wrong sent them into the future… I hope so. It was hard enough finding out they were dead when I was six years old. I found out the truth when I was ten and it made it even harder to visit the graveyard they were buried in."

After that was said the family just got up and pulled Drake into a group hug. Drake held strong and didn't cry as that is a form of weakness that he promised himself he would not allow himself the privilege of having.

Soon after they finished hugging they went into the dining room to of course eat a nice holiday dinner. It was a nice little family dinner with a holiday ham as well as a few different cuisines from different countries since believe it or not Drake was the one who insisted on cooking. He of course made a few French dishes.

When it was around the time that everybody was going to sleep Drake was about to go to the couch, that is until Fleur took his hand and led him upstairs and into her room so that they could cuddle and sleep (Nothing other than that!). When night turned to morning Drake got up and went to take a shower. Around halfway though Drake got a pleasant surprise in the form of a Naked Fleur joining him nothing really happened other than some mild groping.

When everyone was ready they all met in the living room and gathered in the middle of the room on the couches and chairs and exchanged gifts. Drake snapped his fingers on his right hand and presents appeared two for each family member.

When Fleur opened her first gift she basically squealed in happiness since. Drake had bought her the dress she wanted along with matching high heels and gloves (Is that what those are called since they go up past her for-arm?). She opened her next gift and held it up for her family to see. Fleur's sister gasped in surprise at the beauty of the object, Apolline went wide eyed at the amount of precious metals and gems that made up the object, and Monsieur smiled at the beautiful object.

She looked at her boyfriend "Where did you get this beautiful locket?" (Picture on my profile)

Drake smirked "I didn't get it anywhere… I made it from scratch; I have spent a lot of my free time working on that for you." Fleur smiled at kissed him and didn't care that her family was right in front of them.

After the make out session was done Fleur got a look of realization on her face "Hey, I've been meaning to ask… how come I haven't seen you're wand at all? I showed you mine!"

Drake looked at her "And that brings me to the topic of my last gift because when I show you my wand it is your choice to either accept or decline what it is…" Drake told her as she nodded.

Drake pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and a faint glow emitted from it as an object seemed to be pulling itself out of his skin. When the object which turned out to be his wand (picture on my profile!) came into full view he spoke in a voice he uses to lecture others "Wand: Rigid. Wood Hornbeam: Hornbeam wands absorb their owners' code of honor, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts-whether good or evil-that do not follow their masters code of honor.

My code of honor is that I will do whatever it takes to protect those dear to me and will not hesitate to kill if it is for the right reason or if I feel that person is a threat to me or those dear to me. I will protect those I find important to me with my life unless they become evil and must be stopped.

I have a duel-core wand: wand cores are the bone of a Dementor and a hair from my grandmother who is a full Veela. Dementor Bones are Very powerful cores and are very, very, very rare to come by since they combust when they die so you have to be quick. This core is meant to be used as a very offensive core and even stronger than Dragon heartstring and even a Phoenix Feather. Veela Hair makes for temperamental wands but are very faithful to those who are passionate and have something to protect.

Now as you saw, my wand came out of my arm. This is the result of a ritual done to warlocks' and witches in the McGonnagal family. This allows us to use our magic without a wand in a sense. Our magical powers as well as the spells we use are basically supercharged. The question of will you accept the gift is, will you go though the ritual so you can do this as well." Drake finished (HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A MOUTHFUL!).

Fleur looked at her family for any advice on the matter. They just smiled and nodded. Thus ending the conversation and they started the ritual which took up the while morning and the better part of the afternoon.

The rest of the time that Drake spent at the Delacour residence was rather quiet and pleasant. Sooner than Drake would like, came the time that he has to return to Durmstrang. He did so a bit reluctantly but did so nonetheless.

When Drake entered the school he realized that the school rankings ere now posted. With that little bit of information he went in commons room to look at the school rankings… he quickly found out that he ranked number 1 with Viktor behind him. He was congratulated by his friends and others as well.

The rest of the year went by in a flash as so much happened during that time ranging from fights, Viktor being recruited to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, people trying to get dates and failing, dances, and of course the end of year exams.

Just as I was about to leave school and head off to my next one Viktor, Anton, and Bogdan cam running up just as I was getting into my car "Hey Drake… you're coming back next year right?" Viktor questioned his friend

Drake shook his head "Negative my friend, I'm headed off to another school as I told you I always change schools since I love to travel… that and I'm attending the school that my girlfriend attends. I'll check you guys later!" he said as he sped off into the distance.

Two and a half months later we find Drake just arriving at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic by car after spending the summer in the USA once again training with the Quidditch Team. As soon as he got out of his car he looked at the school then closed the door to his car, locked it then snapped his fingers and his car disappeared. He then snapped again and his outfit changed into that of the Beauxbaton Male Uniform.

Drake started walking up the steps and noticed a group of boys talking to a silvery-blond haired girl. It seemed that they were trying to impress her. When Drake got a closer look at the girl he smiled as he could now see that the girl that looked stressed and ready to kill those boys is in fact his girlfriend.

He snuck up behind her which a bunch of people noticed and wanted to see how it turned out. When he was behind her he put his hands over her eyes which made her tense up a bit "Hello Fleur, how's my beautiful girlfriend doing?" Drake said as the girl relaxed as he shifted his arms so that he was hugging her.

Everybody looked at the two with wide eyes and Fleur's friends were all thinking _"He's the Boyfriend she was talking about… Damn it girl you snagged yourself a hot piece of meat!"_

Fleur turned her head towards Drake and claimed his lips and said after the Kiss "I'm doing fine now that you're here. Speaking of here… why are you here? And how are you doing?" she asked.

Drake smirked "The reason I'm here should be obvious, after all I am wearing the Beauxbaton male uniform. And as to how I am doing, well I'm doing great. By the way what picture did you put in the locket that I made for you?" he said/asked.

She pulled out the locket from under her uniform and opened it up to show the two of them on their first date as an official couple at a nice restaurant in Paris. Several people looked over in the direction of the picture and saw the picture. The boys and girls obviously had different feelings on the subject. The girls were all _"Aww!"_ with a select few were all like _"Damn now I can't get her for myself!" _while the boys were thinking _"well this sucks, now it will be impossible to get her! She was always perceptive and will know if something happens… I bet her boyfriend is nothing to sneeze at either!"_

Drake smiled at the picture then looked Fleur in thee eyes "Do you mind showing me to Madam Olympe Maxime's office so that I can get my schedule?" His girlfriend nodded, took his hand and led him into the building.

The school was rather… exquisite to say the least. It if full of smart people who are also very talented. Not as talented as Drake or Fleur mind you, but still pretty good. Everyday at breakfast Drake would drink his Coffee while everybody else drank various other drinks. It was rather funny when Fleur just up and asked him in late November the question that everybody has been wondering but never had the guts to ask.

"Drake, what exactly have you been drinking everyday?" she questioned.

Drake looked at her with his left eyebrow raised "Extra strength French Vanilla Cappuccino with crème and sugar (My favorite drink!), that is what I drink… want to try it?" Drake told her as he offered Fleur the mug for her to try it.

She took the mug and took a sip and everybody saw her eyes glaze over with a content smile on her face. "Wow... that is good, that is really good!" she exclaimed with a sigh. Drake chuckled slightly while taking the mug back from her "Yes, yes it is..."

After that was done with Drake ate a sandwich with Ham, Egg, and Cheese on a crescent (Spelling?). he downed the last of his coffee, gave a kiss to Fleur then went off to his first class of the day which happened to be Charms.

the Charms class was a little boring but at least the teacher is eccentric and makes the class fun by always trying new things along with the students to make for one interesting experience.

as the days rolled by He and Fleur went out on dates on the weekends since Drake can Apperate both onto and off of School grounds. they would either have calming walks in a park or have dinner followed by stargazing until around 10:00 or 11:00 at night before he Apperated them back to the school.

as the days drew closer to the winter holiday, Drake seemed to be spending even more time around Fleur and she seemed to love it rather than push it away as most people do in this kind of situation.

around a week before break Fleur came up to Drake "Hey Drake!" she yelled at she ran up to him. "Yes?" he questioned. "My parents asked me to ask you if you wanted to go skiing in the Alps with us during this holiday Break." she told him Drake nodded "Sure i just have to rearrange my plans for what i was planing to do... i'm sure they will understand." he finished as he brought out a phone and walked away.

Drake walked down the hall towards the great hall (Don't know what else to call it other than Mess Hall... but these people are classy so...yeah...) and dialed a number that he has set to speed dial "Yeah Hello, Mark, look i know that we have a planned training time for this holiday, but i was wondering if i could spend the holiday with my girlfriend and her family?... You serious, some of the others are in similar situations... ok thanks i'll see you during the summer since i'll be back in america at another school next year." Drake finished as he put his phone away

the week flew by and we find Drake standing in front the school waiting for Fleur. when she showed up she was in a pair of blue jeans and a fuzzy sky blue sweater. she smiled sweetly as she walked up to me "Ok, i'm ready to go."

Drake looked in her eyes and nodded. he placed a hand on her shoulder and then thought of something "... i just realized that i don't know the coordinates..." he admitted with look that said 'what the hell!'

Fleur just looked at him for a minute with a blank look on her face then smiled slyly "That's fine, i was hoping to cruise in the car with you." she admitted with a mischievous glint in her eyes and all Drake could think was 'well shit... this will either be a really nice ride or will be torturous... oh well at least the girl i'm with is her...'

with that thought he got into the driver's seat, turned the key in the ignition, and unlocked the front passenger door so that she could get in. when she got in the first thing she did was turn on her favorite radio station due to the fact that Drake magically enhanced his car so that he can get any radio station from anywhere in the world, as well as other things.

After a long and somewhat painless drive since she is like a teasing machine among some of the other titles she can be classified as, they arrived at her parents house in the Alps. It was a nice two story house with a balcony (Use your imagination as to what it looks like!). when the two of them reached the door and were about to open it, the door suddenly flew open and they were tackled to the ground in a hug by the form of Gabriella Delacour.

"Ok Gabby let us up." Fleur told her sister as she tried to pry her sister off of both herself and Drake. help arrived in the form of an older woman A.K.A Apolline. "Oh, i'm so glad you could make it Drake! quick come on inside you must be freezing in this weather!" Apolline told Drake as she ushered Both him and her daughter inside.

the inside of the house was a variety of different colors like silver and blue to name a few. They all came into the living room, sat in the sky blue chairs and made small talk for a fe hours. They talked mostly about what was happening at school and other things like that.

Apolline stood up "well, I do believe it is time we get to bed so we can hit he slopes bright and early tomorrow. Drake... You ski right?"

Drake shook his head "No, I do not ski..." he started then snapped his fingers and a professional snowboard appeared in his grip "But I do snowboard. So you won't have to worry about me too much." finished Drake.

"That's fine, now let's get going." Apolline stated before Drake told them to wait a minutes as he had a gift for the four of them. "Yes Drake, what is the gift you have for us?"

Drake smiled and put his hand into his right coat pocket and brought out four slips of paper which upon closer inspection were tickets. These were not just any tickets, no these were tickets to the upcoming Quidditch world cup (the Quidditch season before the cup ends just just before winter break in this story so that each team has time to prepare as well as train. The people in charge also has to set everything up as well as plan everything because in my mind they do a different thing for the cup each year!)

The four of them gasped "Drake, where did you get these I was under the impression that all she tickets were sold out!" Fleur asked her boyfriend.

Drake chuckled "I have my ways..." he stated vaguely.

Drake then headed upstairs while being followed by Fleur who, when she got to the top, took his hand and led him to her room to go to sleep.

The next morning Drake woke up to take a shower and being half asleep walked right into the bathroom and saw Fleur already naked as the day she was born about to enter the shower. She looked at him and smiled, she then proceeded to practically rip his clothes off and drag him into the shower where she proceeded to give him a blow-job as a thank you for the tickets he presented to her the night before.

After giving Drake a blow-job she tapped a part of one of the walls in the shower and a compartment opened up which held a vibrator. She grasped it in her hand, turned it on max then inserted it slowly into her awaiting pussy.

She went back to giving her boyfriend a blow-job which became even more pleasurable due to her one of her hands sliding up and down his shaft while the BJ went on. her other hand squeezed his balls ever so lightly at intervals, and her moans caused her mouth to vibrate a little sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Drake finally had enough of doing nothing and activated one of his personal spells designed for when he gives massages. He channeled the spell to both of his hand causing them to vibrate. Placing his hands on her C-cup beasts and moving them in circles until she had enough and came.

She removed her mouth from Drakes dick with an audible 'pop' and kissed the head. She put her hand on her vibrator and turned the speed from high down to medium-low so that she could get mini Orgasms every three seconds.

Drake noticed this and picked her up turned around and set her on one of the benches built into the shower. He returned to massaging her breasts, but also channeling the spell to his tung and attacked her clit as he rolled his tung around it slowly, drinking up some of her juice every now and then since he fell in love with the sweet taste.

Fleur at this point was panting harder than ever from the pleasure as well as all of the orgasms she was having. Drake slowly took out his girlfriends vibrator while pumping it into her slowly. As soon as it was out he gave her pussy a long slow lick with his vibrating tung before he attacked her inner walls lapping up all of the juices he could while massaging her clit with his right thumb and pumping in and out of her ass at a rapid pace using his left middle finger and left index finger.

Fleur was moaning his name continuously, she finally got to the point where she grabbed onto Drake and switched positions with him she quickly reinserted her vibrator into her aching pussy and adjusted it to be at medium-low again. She then grabbed hold of Drake's violently twitching member and inserted it into her ass while he sent his vibrating spell to his dick as Fleur rode him into infinity and beyond.

Drake had one hand on her left boob lighting rubbing and pinching the nipple while his right hand was on her clit and his mouth was nibbling on her right ear and whispering naughty words into it which served to make her ride him harder than before. Shortly after that Drake started pumping in and out of her ass rapidly trying to keep up the pace that his lover set all the while both were cuming nonstop and showed no signs of slowing.

With one last roar Drake emptied the last of his sperm into his lovers ass signaling that he was done, but Fleur had other plans. She quickly snapped her fingers to use the spell she created recently which she specificity made to refill her lovers sperm sack so that they could continue.

Drake switched their positions again and used a spell which tuned his single dick into two. He quickly removed Fleur's vibrator an plunged both dicks into her ass and pussy, then channeled magic to his hips to increase the speed of his thrusts to godlike proportions. Unknown to Fleur, Drake used a spell that kept their stamina full so that they could go at it again, and again, and again.

Apolline, Gabby, and Monsieur had left to house hours ago thinking that Drake and Fleur had left for he slopes already... Ah, the wonders of silencing spells.

Up in the shower we find not one but four Drake's since he used a spell that only allows him to make three clones of himself that can stay in existence until it either dies or until he dismisses it.

The original is still pumping his double dick into her twin holes while one clone was quickly pumping in and out of her mouth. The other two clones were both getting hand-jobs at a fast pace seeing as Fleur decided to speed up her hand movements be sending an amount of magic that was meant to speed herself up when running, but she decided that this was a better use for it

All four Drakes could feel what was coming and there was no stopping it. He quickly shot his monstrous load into her as well as all over her as he filled her up to the brim and she started overflowing. he just kept pumping faster and faster. The clone that was pumping into Fleur's mouth noticed that she was greedily gulping don everything she could until she gasped and the clone had to pull out. The clone didn't stop there as he started jerking off in front of her face sending even more sperm onto her body. The clone then went back to pumping into her again when he noticed she was fine again sending even more out and soon she was completely in a Sense, painted white with his baby batter. Fleur was defiantly thankful that she already had her period or else she would most defiantly be pregnant.

She looked at herself and licked her lips to get taste even more cum. She was almost completely covered in jizz. The only part that she wasn't covered in jizz were her eyes, other than that she was covered and by the look on her face she couldn't be happier.

Drake looked at her, admiring his work, his piece of art. He watched as his lover rubbed her hands all over her body, fingering her pussy, her asshole, and sucking her fingers clean then covering them, then sucking them again. She repeated this action until she was in her opinion "devoid of her heathy coating of sweet tasting, addictive paint".

When she said this she went back to fingering herself as well as attacking her lovers lovely meat stick with a passion which caused everything they had done up to that point repeat itself four more times.

They decided to stop their actions there for the day, agreed to do this more often and of course research a way to invent an anti-pregnancy spell do that they won't have to worry about kids for as long as they felt like.

They decided to actually do what they first meant to do when they entered the bathroom which is to clean their bodies. They did a though cleaning which took longer than expected as they got carried away in their lustful thoughts... Again

When they finally exited the bathroom and got dressed they looked at the clock noticed that it was 4:00 in the afternoon... they had been in the bathroom for seven hours doing nothing but having loads of sex on a level that they didn't expect to go to for their first time doing it.

They quickly made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to fill their stomachs or in Fleur's case to fill it up more than it already is with Drake's cum in it. After a big lunch or early dinner depending on who you ask, they went into the living room, sat down on the sky blue couch, pulled up the blanket that was on it and cuddled together while falling asleep.

A little later on the rest of the family walked through the door to see if Drake and Fleur were back from the slopes yet. As they walked into the living room they noticed that the lights were off and it was relatively quiet. Apolline figured that they were not back yet, well she thought that until she heard the sound of light breathing coming from the couch which, to Apolline was a tall tell sign that the two were sleeping on the couch. She walked around to the front of the couch to see how they looked together.

The sight she saw was in her opinion... Cute. Drake was lying with his back to the back of the couch. He had his right arm holding Her daughter in a one armed hug. Fleur was lying in front of him snuggling close to him and the warmth he resonated. Her head was placed in the crook of Drake's neck. Her left hand was intertwined with Drake's. As they lay there in each others loving embrace, each with a content smile on their face.

Gabby looked at the two then Turned to her mother "Can we eat dinner now?" she questioned Apolline. She nodded and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family.

The rest of the vacation in the Alps went by fast, in Drake and Fleur's opinion it went by way too fast for their liking. It may have gone by fast but they sure as hell made the most of it by having fun on the slopes and of course in the shower as well... Just toned own... A lot.

When they arrived back at beaxbaton academy of magical arts they were almost immediately bombarded with questions about how their time in the Alps was. Fleur was dragged off by her friends (all female since all the guys other than Drake are only attracted to her because of her Veela charm). Drake himself was was dragged away by

His male friends. Both regaled their time in the Alps to their friends, though Both of them left out the information on their sexual experience since if they spoke of it to any of them then the whole school would know in less than a day.

When the end of the year rolled around and exams were finished everybody was meeting with all of their friends, saying goodbye and other such things. In front of the school next to a Camaro that has a cool theme to it (you know the one!) Drake was kissing his lover goodbye and told her that she would see him again at the Quidditch world cup and after that she be surprised at what was to come. With one last kiss goodbye he got into his car and sped off the grounds and snapped his fingers. A poof of smoke appeared around the car and it disappeared along with the car as when it reappeared Drake was driving down a road in Georgia towards a school in the distance... The Georgia Academy for Animagi and the Magical Arts. Drake had one thought going through his head at the moment _"this is going to be an interesting year... Triwizard tournament here I come!"_


End file.
